Un castigo divino
by Caelia93
Summary: Daryl escucha una conversación desesperanzadora entre Rick y Carol, después de eso, decide ir a convencer a Carol que si queda esperanza. Que le dejara ser su esperanza.


" **Un castigo divino"**

Daryl no paraba de pensar en la conversación que había escuchado entre Carol y

Rick. Cuando había regresado a Alexandria, todo se había ido a la mierda. Cadáveres por todos lados, muchos muertos.. entre ellos Sam y Jessie. Para colmo el muy cabrón de Morgan se había peleado con Carol y había quedado bastante dolida ella. De hecho, iba camino de la casa a ver como estaba después de haber ayudado a recoger cadáveres cuando al entrar en la casa escuchó la conversación, una conversación que le hizo querer salir corriendo a abrazar a Carol y devolverle todo lo que la vida le había arrebatado.

(Flashback)

¿Y si todo es un castigo divino? - decía Carol

Rick y ella estaban sentados en el sofá, él acabando de limpiar las heridas en la cara e ella. Daryl había querido hacerlo, pero se sentía culpable de que esto le hubiera ocurrido a ella, así que decidió hacerlo él. Además ahora mismo, los eran los que más habían perdido en el ataque y necesitaba tenerla cerca.

¿A qué te refieres?- le decía él desinfectando una herida en su frente

No sé.. todo lo que nos ha pasado.. a ti y a mi.. lo que hemos tenido que hacer..

Rick dejó de desinfectarla por un momento y se quedó parado mirando a sus manos.

Tú y yo hemos perdido tanto.. Sophia, Lorie, Shane, las niñas... Jessie.. Sam...- decía ella intentando contener las lágrimas

Cuando me enteré de lo de Lori y Shane... que Judith probablemente era de él y todo lo que él había hecho para jodernos.. le desee la muerte.. y desde entonces todo ha ido a peor- dijo él- y lo que me he visto obligado a hacer.. dios Carol.. tu lo has visto..¿Y sino merezo ser salvado? O ¿y si mi destino es veros morir a todos? - dijo Rick desesperado

Carol cogió las manos de Rick.

Shh cielo.. todos hemos hecho cosas horribles.. ya os conté a Daryl y a ti lo de las niñas.. entiendo lo que quieres decir .. yo misma lo he pensado tantas veces..- dijo ella y luego se echó a llorar- los primeros días después del apocalipsis.. cuando os encontramos, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Ed muriera ¿Sabes?- le decía ella

Siento que no hicieramos nada...-empezó Rick

Callate Grimes- le dijo ella sonriendole- deseaba que muriera cada día por cada paliza que me había llevado, por cada vez que me había mandado al hospital... pero cuando empezó a mirar a Sophia de esa manera...ahí rezé porque el muriera de la peor manera posible... y esa misma noche murió- dijo ella riendose- y joder, te juro que no recordaba haberme sentido más aliviada y libre... y ahora pienso.. que todo.. Sophia, Lizzie, Mika... Sam- gimió con dolor

con ese último nombre- y joder, joder.. ¿Y si todo es un castigo divino, Rick? ¿Y si esto no acaba nunca?

Carol se echó a llorar en brazos de Rick quien estaba llorando para entonces con ella.

No sé si yo tengo salvación.. pero joder.. si después de Terminus y esto.. si después de salvarnos tantas veces.. sigues siendo castigada de esta forma.. Perdí la esperanza cuando vi a Sam tirado muerto en el suelo, porque cuando vi a Jessie me dije " esto te pasa por ser un cabrón".. pero cuando vi a Sam y te vi llorando desconsolada en los brazos de Daryl.. ¿Sabes que pensé?- le dijo él mirandola a los ojos mientras acariciaba su cuello como siempre que hablaba con ella realmente

Dime

Que el mismo diablo llevaba nuestras vidas – le dijo Rick provocando que ella se derrumbara por completo llorando.

Los dos se quedaron ahí llorando intentando consolarse el uno al otro.

No sabían que cierto cazador había escuchado la conversación y lloraba con ellos en silencio

(Fin flashback)

Después de aquello, se fue a dar vueltas por Alexandria hasta que calculó que era la hora la cena y sabía que Carol estaría preparando la cena. Entró en la casa y efectivamente allí estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena y para su deleite en sus ropas normales.

Gracias a Dios, has vuelto a ser la de antes- le dijo él sonriendo- te había echado de menos- le decía mientras miraba a su ropa y luego a sus ojos.

Ella le sonrió sin decirle nada y entonces el se fijó en las heridas de su cara. Puto Morgan.

¿Duele mucho?- le preguntó

Mm no- le mintió ella desacaradamente.

Eh, deja eso.. nadie va a cenar hoy- le dijo él cogiendo su brazo- quiero enseñarte algo.

Ella resignada dejó la cocina y lo siguió hacia fuera. Él la llevó hasta la parte de atrás de la casa de Aaron donde sabía que nadie les molestaría.

Daryl.. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Escuché tu conversación con Rick- le dijo él

A ella le cambió la cara y notó como encogió la nariz como siemore hacía cuando no quería llorar.

Creo que .. no, no creo.. sé que aun queda algo de esperanza..-le decía acercandose a ella

¿Cómo puedes pensar eso después de lo que has visto aquí?- le dijo ella con tono enfadado casi.

Por ésto- le dijo mientras le enseñaba una cherokee rose, la que había visto en aquel caminante.

Ella se quedó mirando la flor, estupefacta y luego a él.

-Allí.. me había quedado sin esperanza.. sin ganas de luchar más... y entonces apareció un caminante con la flor.. no podía creermelo.. y entonces me di cuenta... - le decía él acercandose a ella mientras ponía la flor en su mano

¿De que?

No es la flor lo que me da esperanza.. sino a quien me recuerda.. tu, Carol- dijo mientras ella le miraba confusa- tú me has salvado tantas veces.. tu eres mi esperanza.. dejame ser la tuya

Carol le miraba con la boca abierta, como intentando decir algo que no conseguía que saliera de su boca. Poco a poco empezó a sonreír, dandose cuenta de las implicaciones de la confesión de él.

Daryl..

Déjame ser tu esperanza- decía él inclinandose hacia ella para besarla en los labios.

El beso fue tan intenso, tan increíble que ninguno de los dos conseguía ni quería separarse. Cuando necesitaban aire, se separaban para mirarse y volver a besarse. Daryl sujetaba su cuello con delicadeza y ella acariciaba su pelo. Después de varios minutos se separaron.

No somos cenizas- suspiró contra la boca de ella mientras la empujaba con delicadeza hacia la pared de la casa de Aaron.

Quiero empezar de nuevo- gimió ella mientras él besaba su cuello mientras la apoyaba en la pared

Empezaremos.. juntos- dijo él para besarla con fuerza.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sus manos no podían parar de tocarse, Daryl desabrochó la blusa de ella para poder besar mejor sus pechos en un sujetador negro que le puso a cien. Ella mientras luchaba contra su cinturón.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, él estaba dentro de ella y los dos gimiendo en la boca del otro.

Carol..

Te amo ..- gimió ella

Él empezó a embestirla con más fuerza hasta que los dos llegaron a la vez al clímax, después de eso se sentó en el suelo con ella encima. Le susurró al oído lo preciosa que era, como no podía vivir sin ella, como era su todo..

Al rato, decidieron que ya era hora de volver. Daryl se giró a mirarla y se rió.

¿Te estás riendo de mi Dixon?

No.. es que se nota mucho que acaban de .. ya sabes.. tu pelo, tu cara..- le dijo él encantado de que el fuera el causante

Bueno, pookie, no te relajes mucho... tu tienes una marca en el cuello...- le dijo ella.

Y efectivamente cuando llegaron a casa, Rick los miró con cara extraña y tras ver el chupetón en el cuello de Daryl se acercó a ellos agitando la cabeza.

\- Ya era hora, tío, ya era hora.


End file.
